Truth or dare
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: Bad title. Sorry. There's like a million of these stories, i know, but please read mine anyway! A Bella/Alice ficlet.


**Alice persuades everyone to play...truth or dare. Yep, here's yet another one of those stories..hopefully not too unoriginal for you to read it.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, it's what keep me alive :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Rated k+, you'll see why.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella!

Bella!!

I was concentrating all of my mind on resisting opening my eyes.

Bella!!!

If I opened my eyes, I'd technically be awake, if I was awake, I'd have to get up, if I got up I'd have to...ugh. This was really getting to complicated.

"Bella!!"

But something- you could call it intuition, you could just call it experience- was telling me that it was a futile effort....

"Bellllla!"

The voice wasn't going away.

Slowly, reluctantly, I opened my eyes to the dazzling sunlight and squinted up at Alice, who was currently perched cross legged on the end of the lounger that I'd painstakingly dragged to the exact centre of the biggest patch of sun I could find in the Cullen's extensive garden.

Alice was smiling. This worried me.

I had seen that same look on Alice's face before and generally it never meant anything good. When she was bouncing up and down at the same time, it definitely didn't mean anything good.

Usually it meant she was going to try and give me a make over, but it could also be another one of her schemes such as "Lets steal Emmett's car and drive to Phoenix!" (Knowing Emmett would inevitably come after us and turn it into the kind of car chase I'd only ever seen before on HBO) or "Let's dye all Jaspers clothes pink and see what he does".

I could only imagine what she was going to come up with today.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm..." I wriggled into a sitting position and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "You've dyed some more of Jaspers stuff? You've crashed Emmett's car again and you need an alibi before he hunts you down and kills you? Hang on..." I I put my hand to my head quickly "If you've done anything to my hair,Alice, I swear to god-"

"No...last guess. Although it's not my fault you have really bad split ends, Bella..."

"kay..." I cut her off before she could try to persuade me to let her start doing things to my hair (she'd already promised she wouldn't do any more than trim it for me, but I wasn't about to give Alice the chance to give me a more permanent make over)

"um...you've decided to start knocking before you burst in one me and Edward?"

"What? I DID knock!"

I sighed "It doesn't count if you're already in the room."

"It was important, though!"

"Showing us the prada bag you got on sale doesn't count as important."

Alice shrugged in resignation. "Whatever. Anyway, you have to come to the front garden. Edward is home FINALLY and we're gonna play truth or dare!" The look was back in her eyes.

"Do I have to play?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you do. Come on, Bella" Alice tugged at my hand, putting on her puppy-dog eyes "Pleease? It won't be fun without you..."

I paused, and Alice, sensing my indecision, went in for the kill "Please, Bella! Edward's gonna play..."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You told him I was gonna play just to get him to agree, didn't you?"

"It worked for Rosalie and Emmett..."

As we walked (well, as I walked and Alice practically skipped), I remembered when being in elementary school, when occasionally we'd play witches or mermaids....or vampires.

Somehow, I never would have guessed that by the time I'd reached high school I would end up playing truth or dare with five of them....

*

"Okay, every one ready?"

Alice beamed round at the rest of us, where we sat in a loose circle on the grass, the unusually bright sunlight glittering impossibly as it reflected and rebounded off the skin of the others.

I felt slightly dull beside them, then annoyed at myself for caring about something so trivial. If I started listing every single way in which they were physically superior to me, I'd end up with an inferiority complex in minutes.

"Whose going first?"

"Bella" Emmett jumped in quickly, with a grin I could only describe as evil. God knows what he was planning to have me do when it was his turn.

"No way"

"Aw, come on..."

"No!"

"It's okay, he's on his best behaviour today" Rosalie cut in, with a small smile. It was so rare for Rosalie to talk to me directly, let alone smile at me, that I was a little stunned.

"I think Alice should go first, then" Emmett said quickly "as it was her idea. Seeing as you won't let me have an fun" he added in an undertone to Rosalie, who just laughed.

"Yeah, Alice first...and...." Jasper paused "Emmett, you can pick the dare."

Emmett's eyes lit up "Excellent!"

"Hey, I haven't picked yet!" Alice objected "And I pick...truth."

The smile slid off Emmett's face in a second "Al-ice..." he whined.

She smirked at him "Tough luck"

"Alright" Jasper sat up a little straighter "I'm gonna pick the question. And remember, it has to be the absolute truth...Isn't it true that when we first moved to Forks you used to sneak into guys houses and watch them sleep?"

"Um...maybe..."

"And isn't it true" Jasper continued "that Mike was one of those men?"

Rosalie, Emmett and I burst out laughing. Edward just grinned knowingly.

"And Eric?" Jasper continued, over Alice's protests "And that guy who fixes the school boiler?"

Alice turned on Edward, who leant across me to high five Jasper. "I...You...Edward Cullen, I am going to KILL YOU!"

"Mike? Mike??" I managed to catch my breath "What...I mean..Why would you want to watch him sleep? It's Mike, Alice!"

She didn't even hear me. She was focusing a death stare upon Edward, who looked completely unashamed.

"Right" Rosalie leapt up "I'm picking the next one..." She turned to Jasper "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Rosalie pulled out her mobile phone and started dialling a number, before holding out the phone to Jasper, who grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Rose, he's gonna call the police one of these days-"

"Just do it, Jasper" ordered Emmett firmly "Don't be a wuss!"

It looked like I was the only one who didn't know what was going on, and I turned to Edward questioningly. All we could hear from the phone was it ringing, and Edward lowered his voice "We've done been doing this for-" He was cut off by a voice answering, and he immediately stopped to listen. I leant forward eagerly.

"Hello?"

It was _Jacobs _voice.

"Is that Jacob Black?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I love you, Jakey!"

"Oh for...who is this?"

Jasper was keeping an amazingly straight face. "I love you, Jake, I'm thinking about..." he broke off and motioned for us all to shut up "...putting my hands all over you..."

"Whoever this is, stop calling me!"

"But I love you, Jakey!" Jasper gasped in mock horror "I love you..."

"Look!" Jacob sounded seriously annoyed, and more than a little creeped out "It's been two years! It's not funny any more!"

"I dream about you, Jakey...i dream about running my hands through your hair...and..." Jasper paused, and looked round at us, clearly lost for ideas. I was past speaking, but Edward managed to choke out "Tell him you want to..." before he burst out laughing again.

Jacob paused "Um...um..."

"BUT I LOVE YOU, JAKEY! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO!" Emmett grabbed the phone and started yelling at the top of his voice. "ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT!"

I just managed to hear a girls voice saying "Jake, who was THAT?" before he hung up the phone. I knew I should feel bad for Jacob...but....it was pretty hard right now.

"We started when Alice first made us start playing truth or dare, and he still doesn't know who it is yet-" Edward managed to explain between gasps.

"We're thinking about writing some love notes but..."

"But I said that would probably constitute stalking" Rosalie cut Emmett off with a look, and I couldn't help agreeing. Although I wasn't completely sure of the technicalities of the werewolf/vampire treaty of Forks, I was fairly certain that disturbing phone calls would break it. Although it probably wasn't added as a precondition when the treaty was originally formed..

"Edward's turn, and I've got a killer one" Emmett grabbed Rosalie and murmured it to her. She avoided any ones eyes, and pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Emmett turned to me.

"You and Alice have to kiss for thirty seconds"

"What???" I couldn't help shrieking it "You said it was Edwards dare!"

Emmett gave his evil smile. "Yeah, but he has to watch..."

"Oh my god..."

I turned to Alice, wide eyed. "He can't make us do that! Can he?"

Emmett answered for her. "I can't...but all of us together could..."

Alice and I looked at each other, frozen.

The moment seemed to stretch out....and then...and then suddenly Alice was leaning forward and her lips, icy cold and so much like Edwards, were against mine....and it was so bizarre, something I'd never even thought about happening in a million years...but mostly what was weird was that it didn't feel as weird as I'd expected it to. It was interesting.

And maybe that was why?

Because I didn't pull away.

And that was weird too.

And I kept thinking "Bella, what the HELL are you doing???".

But I still didn't pull away.

Because it was interesting. Because it was different. Because we could, because nothing was stopping us...and because after today, I might never get a chance to feel what I'm feeling now ever again....

I wake up suddenly, and almot instantly I feel Edwards arms tighten around me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I lie back slowly and stare up at the dark celeing.

"I'm fine"

I tell myself that over and over again.

I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.

* * *

**Yep, my two favourite Twighlight characters. I do love Edward and Bella together, but they have four genius books about their relationship, so I'm taking this chance to try some other pairings, okay? I also really like Alice and Jacob as a couple too, so I might write one of those...**

**hugz to anyone who reviews!**

**xx**


End file.
